Le défaut du plan
by Judee.D
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me sortir un sermon sur l'alcoolisme puis retourner à faire comme si rien ne t'atteignait ? Comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre des morts et que tu ne te rendais pas compte à quel point tout est flingué !" La Promo 1998 revient à Poudlard pour terminer leur cursus scolaire, traumatisés, blessés, perdus. Et ils font leur deuil à leur façon.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

Ci-joint, le prologue d'une nouvelle création qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Au programme, une Hermione alcoolique, des Serpentard repentit et un mal de chien à se remettre d'un traumatisme pou tout une génération. Parce que c'est bien mignon de nous raconter ce qui se passe 19 ans après, mais je suis pas sûre que l'année qui a suivit la guerre ai exactement été un pique-nique pour la faune poudlarienne, du moins celle qui s'en sort. J'essaye de rester le plus fidèle à l'univers possible, même si naturellement, les caractères des uns et des autres ont été altérés. Disons que j'essaye de rester fidèle à leurs années précédentes à Poudlard. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et toutes réviews sont bienvenues, critiques comme conseils, ou même un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture ! DISCLAIMER : Tout est à JKR, je le sais, vous le savez, tout le monde le sait.

* * *

 **RENDEZ-VOUS SUR LA VOIE 9 3/4**

« Une huitième année, soupira Hermione, non mais franchement... »

Elle lança un regard accusateur à la vitre du Poudlard Express, derrière laquelle défilait les paysages écossais si bien connu. Ceux qui la rapprochaient inexorablement de son lieu d'apprentissage favori. Neville releva les yeux de son livre de botanique avant de fixer sa camarde d'un air vitreux.

« Si tu avais pas envie de venir, tu sais que tu aurais pu. On t'avait pas offert une ribambelle de boulot, toi ? »

La jeune femme lança un espèce de grognement mécontent avant s'allonger plus confortablement sur la banquette du compartiment.

« C'était que des bêtises. Ils me demandaient surtout des interviews, pour savoir comment c'était avec les deux autres. Et ils voulaient des photos de mon cul, aussi. Si j'étais pas retournée à Poudlard, ça aurait fait scandale, pour sur.

\- En parlant des deux autres, pourquoi tu me gratifies moi de ta présence ? Mais que moi. Va rejoindre tes potes, non ?

\- Mais, Neuneu, on est tous amis, non ? Babilla-t-elle en faisant briller ses yeux. »

Il releva une deuxième fois les yeux vers elle pour lui lancer un regard sceptique. Sceptique et accusateur, si bien qu'elle se prit à se redresser sur son siège, afin d'avoir l'air moins suspecte. Puis tout à coup, un éclair de génie traversa les yeux du fils Londubat.

« Tu as couché avec Ron !

\- Mais chuuuuut, chuchota la femme en se précipitant vers lui pour lui plaquer les mains sur la bouche. Tu vas la fermer, oui ? J'ai un mec, moi. Pourquoi tu cries ça sur les toits ? Je le dis pas, moi, que tu trompes Hannah !

\- Bien sur que tu ne le dis pas, rétorqua Neville en se dégageant de la poigne d'Hermione, puisque je le fais pas !

\- Oui, mais ça personne ne le sait. »

Alors que le botanise, rouge de colère, allait probablement lui envoyer un tas d'injure à la gueule, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Blaise Zabini tomba sur le tableau d'un Neville assit sur la banquette, les poignets d'Hermione dans les mains, tandis que cette dernière était assise à genoux sur le sol, entre les deux cuisses de Neville, un air ingénu peint sur le visage. Aussitôt, il fit un pas en arrière et se cacha les yeux.

« Oh merde ! Vous les Griffys, vous avez vraiment aucune pudeur à la fin ! C'est un lieu publique, merde ! »

Réalisant la position tendancieuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Neville repoussa brusquement Hermione avant de se recroqueviller dans le coin de la banquette, livre dans les mains, rouge de honte. Tandis que sa camarade, avec un sourire de contentement, se levait lentement en époussetant ses vêtements avant de s'avancer vers le Serpentard qui la regardait de manière dubitative.

« Coucou Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne trouves plus le compartiment des méchants ?

\- Granger, ton sens de l'humour ne s'est toujours pas développé, ça me désole.

\- Je savais pas qu'on avait autorisé les mini-mangermorts à revenir à Poudlard. Je crois que McGo se fait sénile, je vais lui en parler en arrivant.

\- Mais putaiiiiin, tu le fais exprès, c'est ça ? Tu le _sais_ que je me battais pour vous en fait, t'es chiante Granger !

\- Que veux-tu ? J'ai la rancune tenace. Et sinon, y a qui de la caste des méchants repentis avec toi ?

\- Rah, tu m'emmerdes. »

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir du wagon, et, après un rapide signe d'au revoir à son camarde, Hermione se mit à le suivre. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il soupira et l'attendit un peu, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent marcher côte à côte.

« Et ils sont où, tes siamois ? Demanda poliment le métis.

\- Harry est sûrement en train de rouler des patins à sa copine Weasley tandis que son copain Weasley doit être en train de fumer des joints histoire d'avoir une bonne excuse pour engloutir l'intégralité du buffet de bienvenue. Hé mais attend. C'est pas mes siamois !

\- Pourtant, il est difficile de vous voir l'un sans l'autre, vous avez même fait du camping un an ensemble !

\- Ouais, c'était pour sauver tes miches alors tu critiques pas le camping, pédale ! »

Il lui lança un regard de travers à quoi elle répondit d'une œillade innocente. Il fini par soupirer et s'arrêta devant un compartiment qu'il fit coulisser en même temps qu'il lui parlait.

« Tu sais que c'est hyper vexant pour un gay d'entendre ça ? C'est comme si je te disais que tu étais une pute, tu vois ? C'est franchement pas agréable alors arrête d'être aussi mauvaise et avale une potion de complaisance.

\- Ah moi je veux bien avaler quelque chose d'autre, ricana-t-elle. »

La porte avait fini de glisser et immédiatement après sa réplique résonna un profond soupir. Draco Malefoy se prit soudainement la tête entre les mains tandis que Théodore Nott releva distraitement les yeux de son livre de runes pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble de ses camarde pour s'en désintéresser immédiatement. Pansy Parkinson arrêta de se limer les ongles pour envoyer un sourire ironique à sa camarde.

Hermione poussa un sifflement aiguë pour montrer à quel point elle était impressionnée.

« Ben vous êtes que quatre Serpy ?

\- Comme si tu le savais pas, imbécile.

\- Bon non, figures-toi que je peux pas tout deviner, Malefoy.

\- Mais on a combattu avec toi, pauvre tâche, s'énerva Blaise.

\- Oh, Parki, il est vachement chouette ton vernis, c'est quoi, vomi séché ?

\- Et ta gueule, c'est pékinois écrasé ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent échapper un léger rire, entre la complicité et la rancœur. Théodore se défit véritablement de son livre et regarda les deux femmes avec une sorte d'incompréhension.

« Vous savez, finit-il par lâcher, si vous ne vous aimez pas, inutile de vous parler. On le dira à personne que vous pouvez pas vous sentir. »

Hermione profita du fait qu'il vienne de parler pour s'asseoir à côté de lui tandis que Blaise et Draco entamaient une discussion sur un match de quidditch radiodiffusé la veille.

« Tu lis quoi ?

 _\- Runes antiques et grec ancien_ , le livre d'Antonin Leclerc. On avait à le lire pour les vacances.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Déjà lu, il est vachement bien, sauf que quand on sait pas lire le grec ancien, c'est compliqué de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

\- C'est pas très compliqué le grec ancien, une fois que t'as chopé l'alphabet, c'est facile à la lire, bon à comprendre je dis pas, mais au moins tu entends les mots et après c'est à toi de les chercher dans le dictionnaire.

\- Humm.. Ouais, tu peux faire ça. On lancer un sort de traduction. »

Théodore lui lança un regard surpris sur le côté, tandis qu'elle se tournait d'un air badin vers Draco et Blaise.

« Vous avez entendu ? On va avoir une nouvelle répartition ! Pas trop peur de finir à Griffy ?

\- Mais t'as pas des potes ? Demanda Draco avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Tu connais ses potes, soupira Blaise. Ils sont nases et sont en train de faire des trucs nases. On parle quand même de Potter, hein.

\- Mais t'as pas un mec ? Intervint Pansy en cessant de se limer les ongles. Parce que quitte à casser les couilles à quelqu'un, autant que tu y prennes un minimum de plaisir.

\- Y a vraiment que Nott qui m'aime, soupira la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Vous êtes que des sales chouineurs. J'vais m'envoyer en l'air.

\- Et pour info, rétorqua Théodore alors qu'elle sortait, t'es pas ma copine. »

Elle leur envoya un doigt d'honneur en faisant coulisser la porte derrière elle avant de sautiller gaiement dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant un fenêtre qui, grâce à l'obscurité extérieur qui commençait à gagner du terrain, pouvait aussi servir de miroir à présent. Elle secoua sa crinière châtain et replaça quelques mèches en arrière pour se donner un air un peu sauvage. Puis, gracieusement, elle sortit un tube de rouge à lèvre de son décolleté et s'en tartina les lèvres. Après un dernier regard à son reflet, elle baissa un de ses bretelles de soutien-gorge et, après un geste d'hésitation, retira ses escarpins qu'elle prit à la main.

Sans le moindre fourmillement de sourcil, elle se déplaça jusqu'à un compartiment deux portes plus loin et fit coulisser la porte. Un nuage de fumée l'accueillit qu'elle reçut sans se plaindre puis, une dizaine de silhouettes masculines se présentèrent à elle, la regardant avec stupéfaction.

« Allez, les _loosers_ , tout le monde dehors, j'ai un petit truc perso à faire avec Zach. »

Les garçons présent, un peu éberlués, se mirent en branle assez lentement, ce qui agaça prodigieusement la jeune femme.

« Le dernier sorti, je lui fous mon pied au cul et je promet que ça va pas être agréable. »

Aussitôt, les intrus se pressèrent pour sortir, prenant les menace de l'héroïne de la Grande Guerre pour argent comptant. Le dernier à sortir leva vers elle des yeux rouges qui juraient affreusement avec sa tignasse rousse et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« Si ça ne te dérangerait pas trop, c'est moi qui te foutrait quelque chose dans le cul, souffla Ron en lui effleurant l'intimité au passage. »

Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement sec tandis qu'il continuait à ricaner. Alors que la porte finissait de se coulisser, Hermione tourna son regard vers Zacharias Smith, le dernier restant qui la détaillait fiévreusement depuis son entrée fracassante. Elle lui lança un sourire de chat avant de jeter ses talons par terre.

« Chéri, je m'ennuie, alors t'as du boulot ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de lui défaire le pantalon tandis qu'il caressait son dos en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Le train s'arrêta dans un long sifflement aiguë, signe que la locomotive se faisait de plus en plus vieille. Hermione rejeta ses cheveux humides en arrière et donna un tape sur les fesses nues de Zacharias.

« Arrête-toi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. On peut pas continuer, on est arrivé. Zach.. Zach, arrête ! »

Elle s'éloigna de lui, coupant court à tout ébat et lui lança un regard sombre, et de désir, et de colère.

« Quand je dis stop, c'est stop, après c'est du viol.

\- Il ne faut pas être consentante pour être violée, sourit le garçon, taquin, en se laissant reposer contre les banquettes. Ton « arrête-toi » ressemblait un peu trop à un « continue » alors dans le doute, j'ai préféré continuer.

\- Ouais, toujours viol hein. »

Sans un regard, elle commença à ramasser ses affaires à la volée. Elle retrouva un morceau de dentelle qui semblait avoir été auparavant un culotte noire et élégante.

« T'abuse, soupira-t-elle en la balançant devant les yeux de son amant. Je fais comment moi, maintenant ?

\- Tu ne te rhabilles pas, tu restes avec moi, il y a encore tout le trajet retour à faire, on pourrait s'amuser..

\- Zach, non. Je suis Hermione Granger, je dois aller à Poudlard, pour la gloire.

\- Dis donc, madame je me donne des grands airs..

\- Ah non, j'ai été très claire. En tant que plan cul, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur mon nombrilisme. J'ai assez de mes amis, merci. »

Il haussa les épaules et continua à l'observer s'affairer de ci de là tel un papillon humide de sueur pour finalement jeter les restes de dentelles par la fenêtre. Au moment où elle allait sortir, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui ne cessait d'embrasser ses courbes du regard.

« Et n'oublie pas, on sort ensemble, donc tu es gentil et tu arrêtes de fricoter avec les nunuches qui peuplent le quai et ce juste en face des caméras.

\- Pour un peu, on dirait que tu es jalouse. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire hypocrite avant de sortir de la cabine pour courir vers son compartiment premier. Elle entra en fracas et entreprit de se changer tandis qu'une foule de cris se fit entendre en même temps.

« Putain mais tu fous quoi, merde ?! On doit t'attendre pour sortir, y a foule, tu sais bien qu'on peut pas se déplacer sans toi !

\- Mais te change pas là et puis pourquoi t'es à poil ?! Putain, mais merde, t'as pas de culotte, mais y a mon mec là !

\- Lance pas ça làààà, y a ma beuh ! Tu respectes rien, à la fin, y en a marre de toi, t'es qu'une peste ! »

Une fois qu'elle fut habillé du sombre uniforme poudlarien, elle se tourna, tout sourire, vers les trois personnes qui manifestaient haut et fort leur mécontentement.

« Salut les copains. Et toi, tu dis rien ? »

Harry Potter, Ginny et Ron Weasley se tournèrent de concert vers Neville Londubat qui ferma son livre en soupirant.

« Arrêtez de gueuler. Vous voyez bien que Hanna est mal à l'aise. »

Hanna Abbott en question se mit à rougir brusquement avant de baisser la tête en bafouillant quelque chose. Les regards se concentrèrent de nouveau sur Hermione qui affichait une mine victorieuse et en profita même pour se recoiffer.

« T'étais où ? Demanda méchamment Ginny. Ou plutôt, comment tu fais pour être tout le temps en retard ?

\- Elle était avec _Zach_ , répondit Ron d'un air grognard.

\- Il est où, d'ailleurs ? S'empressa de demander Harry avant que Hermione ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour s'en vanter.

\- Il ne vient pas, tu sais bien, intervint Neville avec beaucoup de sarcasme. Ils font semblant de ne pas être en couple pour faire croire qu'ils le sont alors qu'ils ne le sont pas, du coup ils ne s'affichent que très peu ensemble.

\- Pfff.. C'est vraiment tordu comme histoire, souffla Ginny en lançant un regard méprisant à la jeune femme.

\- Mais non, sourit l'intéressée, ça permet de garder les choses intéressantes et comme ça, les médias sont dans le doute. Du coup, ils me tournent autour et je peux m'envoyer en l'air !

\- Non mais Hermy, rigola Ron en la prenant par le bras, ça n'a aucun sens, on te l'a déjà dit. »

Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et lui lança un féroce regard plein de défi.

« C'est pas parce que toi tu ne comprends rien que ça n'a pas de sens, c'est du formatage médiatique imbécile.

\- Bon, et les autres, ils foutent quoi ? Pourquoi c'est autant le bordel pour s'organiser, merde, beugla Harry.

\- Alors là, si ça n'engage que moi, on peut tout aussi bien partir sans eux..

\- Sauf que ça n'engage pas que toi, fini par exploser Hermione en lançant un regard noir à la plus jeune Weasley. Toi tu es ici pour la figuration, pour que tout le monde voit bien que Harry arrive à tirer son coup de temps en temps, et eux sont là parce que sinon, on les envoie à Azkaban. Ils se sont battus avec nous, tu sais, pendant qu'on essayait de sauver tes miches au fond des campagnes anglaises et que tu te la coulais douce chez ta _môman._ Alors tu es mignonnes, tu la fermes, et tu fais coucou aux caméras. Et si ça n'engage que toi encore une fois, tu pourras aussi aller te faire foutre. »

Un long silence suivit la réplique de Hermione tandis que celle-ci en profita pour rentrer son chemisier transparent dans sa jupe trop courte et remit correctement son col. Ginny avait viré au rouge fluo, au milieu du compartiment, comme si elle était en plein bug. Ron était pris d'un fou rire dans un coin de la pièce et tentait de se cacher derrière les jambes de Neville qui lui-même avait fini par lâcher son livre et caresser gentiment le dos de sa petite-amie afin qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Harry regardait Hermione d'un air mauvais et allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« AHA, glapit Pansy en secouant ses cheveux noirs, tu me dois deux mornilles Blaise, je t'avais dis qu'elle savait qu'on s'était battu avec elle mais qu'elle nous faisait juste chier !

\- Oh meeeerde ! Granger, tu crains !

\- Je t'aime aussi Zabini, donne l'argent à Parkinson, elle me les doit pour le shopping de la dernière fois !

\- … Putain, je me fais niquer à chaque fois..

\- Wahou, y en a qui ont de la chance, rigola Hermione en encaissant son dû. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire tandis qu'un soupir déchirant sortit de la gorge de Théodore. Draco s'avança au milieu du compartiment et fit mine de compter avant de sourire et de prendre la parole d'un ton badin qui contrastait énormément avec l'ambiance lourde qui régnait entre les individus.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous là, on y va ? »

Il offrit un sourire trente six dents à son auditoire qui se mit lentement en branle vers la porte la plus proche dans un borborygmes agacé. Hermione était à la traîne, les yeux fixés sur le derrière de Ron, quand Théodore vient se mettre à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais, par rapport à ce que tu as dis..

\- Huum ? Fit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais en entendre parler. »

Elle se prit à sourire et releva ses cheveux rendu gras par la sueur pour les attacher en une queue de cheval, affriolante à cause de ses boucles cuivrées. Elle lança un regard de coin à Théodore qui attendait une réponse, patient, curieux.

« On m'a toujours dit que je devais être une bonne fille. J'ai été une bonne fille pendant dix-sept ans. J'ai été tellement une bonne fille que j'ai faillit en mourir des milliers de fois pour les bonnes causes. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais combattu de façon différente si j'avais été une mauvaise fille mais il n'empêche qu'être une bonne fille a bousillé quatre ans de ma vie. Alors oui, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. Toutefois, ça fait effectivement partie de ma vie. »

Avant que Théodore n'ai pu lui répondre, alors qu'il admirait sa nuque courbée, Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Bon, on va sortir. Alors prenez l'air intelligent et suivez-moi. »

Il ouvrit la porte et immédiatement, une marée de flash et de cris excités les envahit. Ils se serrèrent par habitude et comme une même boule humaine, ils se dirigèrent laborieusement vers une calèche plus grande qui leur était réservée. Des aurors dépêchés par Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau ministre de la magie, tentaient de maintenir les journalistes à distance tout en les faisant avancer.

« Harry, Harry, par ici ! Est-ce vrai que vous ne pouvez plus dormir de la nuit ?

\- Ron, vos yeux sont rouges, avez-vous pleuré ?

\- Hermione, par ici, Hermione, pouvez-vous nous raconter quel effet ça fait d'être une seule fille avec deux garçons à partir à l'aventure ?

\- Draco, votre père a reçu le baiser du détraqueur hier, avez-vous une réaction par rapport à cela ?

\- Pansy, s'il vous plaît, Pansy, quel impact a eu sur vous votre internement à St Mangouste ? »

Les portes de la calèche se refermèrent sur Neville tandis que les questions des journalistes se firent fond sonore désagréable. La calèche avança lentement, évitant le plus possible d'écraser les journalistes que Hermione voyait à travers la vitre de devant. Elle était perdue dans la contemplation des Sombrals, chevaux squelettiques qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir quand le silence embarrassé fut brisé dans l'habitacle.

« Désolé pour ton père, fit maladroitement Neville à Draco.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Bon, Granger, rassied-toi, on voit ton string. »

Hermione releva la tête et se contorsionna afin de rester dans la même position et se mit secouer des fesses devant la tête dégoûtée de Blaise.

« Ben quoi ? T'aime pas ?

\- Tu es vulgaire, tiens-toi bien, trancha Théodore en lui tirant le bras pour la forcer à s'asseoir convenablement.

\- Ce que vous êtes pas drôle, bouda Hermione en se laissant guider par le Serpentard. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence inconfortable, ponctué par les grincements de dents de Pansy lorsque la calèche butait et la faisait sursauter dans sa mise de vernis minutieuse. Tous évitaient de se regarder et Hermione dû se contenter de regarder par la fenêtre en soupirant de temps en temps, histoire de rappeler qu'elle était bien là.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Neville ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent rapidement avec Hanna, s'éclipsant le plus rapidement possible et rentrant immédiatement dans le château. Hermione les suivit et eu un sourire mauvais quand elle remarqua que la calèche s'était arrêtée devant les escaliers de pierres de la Grande Porte. _À grandes personnalités, grands moyens_ , pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ron lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit avec amusement pour monter les escaliers tandis que Harry se pressait avec sa petite-amie derrière eux pour être pris en photo avec ses amis et ne rien faire sentir des dissensions qui germaient dans le Trio d'Or. Les quatre Serpentard sortirent ensuite, tête basse, visage caché par leurs capes, essayant d'économiser le nombre de clichés qui pouvaient faire la une des journaux le lendemain matin.

McGonagall les accueillit avec sa mine sèche des grandes occasions et ferma d'un coup de baguette les deux lourds battants de la porte lorsqu'ils furent tous devant elle, histoire d'être hors de portée des flashs et des cris. Elle les détailla tous un par un derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires posées sur le bout de son nez. Puis, après un haussement de sourcil dépréciatif quand elle vit les yeux de Ron, elle finit par leur adresser la parole.

« Vous êtes en retard. On vous attend pour la répartition des huitièmes années.

\- Alors ça tombe bien que vous abordiez le sujet, intervint Blaise en s'avançant vers la nouvelle directrice. Est-ce qu'il est possible de ne pas faire cette nouvelle répartition ? Parce que...

\- Non.

\- Hein ? Mais, écoutez je pense que...

\- J'ai dis non, monsieur Zabini.

\- Ahaha, il a vraiment peur de finir à Gryffondor, bouh, ricana Hermione en donnant des coups de coudes complices à Ron qui finit par la pousser contre un mur pour qu'elle arrête.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, nous nous passerons volontiers de vos commentaires.

\- Tiens, c'est une jolie formule, je vais la noter quelque part, rêvassa Pansy.

\- 'tain, mais comment un brochette de clampins pareil a bien pu sauver le monde? C'est ridicule, enfin, soupira Draco.

\- HE ! Ron il m'a poussé dans le mur et personne ne réagit ? Sérieusement ? Alors que je vous ai sauvé les miches plein de fois ! Bah super les copains, bravo, hein, bel esprit de solidarité ! »

Hermione se mit à applaudir toute seule pour que tout le monde comprenne bien qu'elle était très énervée lorsque McGonagall, intentionnellement ou non, ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Un grand silence se fit alors entendre, uniquement rompu par les applaudissements ironiques d'Hermione. Malheureusement pour elle qui tenta d'arrêter au plus vite quand elle s'en rendit compte, les élèves reprirent peu à peu ses applaudissements et bientôt c'est une véritable ovation qui monta des quatre tables de Poudlard. Les élèves étaient debout, applaudissant, sifflant, prenant des photos, criant et encourageant le groupe hétéroclite et bancale qui leur faisait face. Groupe qui, discrètement, lançaient des regards furieux à une Hermione grimaçante.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes et toutes les capacités des cordes vocales du professeur McGonagall afin que l'ovation ne se calme et que les élèves se rassoient, lançant des regards de coin au groupe de héros qui tentait de se faire petit dans le groupe des élèves entamant une huitième année.

« … Aussi, je vous demande de considérer ces élèves comme des élèves normaux de cet établissement, ils suivront les mêmes cours que vous et passeront leurs ASPICs, juste comme les septièmes années, acheva McGonagall en discours de bienvenu avant de sortir une liste de sa poche. Je vais maintenant procéder à la répartition des Huitièmes années. Hanna Abbot. »

Et ainsi la répartition commença, sous l'œil ennuyé de Hermione. Elle entreprit alors de ronger consciencieusement ses ongles afin de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer que la liste qui était lue maintenant et celle qui fut celle de sa première répartition n'avaient rien à voir. Beaucoup plus brève, beaucoup trop sèche. Elle gardait magnifiquement bien son sang froid lorsque son nom fut appelé.

Elle s'avança tranquillement vers le tabouret qui lui avait parut si grand huit ans plus tôt et s'assit dessus en prenant bien garde de se tenir droite et à faire ressortir sa poitrine juste assez pour que cela ne se remarque pas trop qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle afficha le même air concentré qu'elle avait eu lors de sa première répartition et comme huit ans plus tôt, elle ne put masquer son étonnement lors de l'annonce de sa nouvelle maison.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Elle était si surprise qu'elle se releva d'un bond, oubliant un instant qu'elle était en public. Elle se ressaisit devant les yeux insistants de son professeur préféré qui l'astreignait au calme. Lentement, et dans le silence lourd uniquement brisé par le fou rire qui avait prit Ron, elle se tourna vers sa nouvelle table, à l'opposé de son ancienne et s'y avança en essayant de déraidir sa démarche, afin de revenir à sa démarche naturelle, celle, fluide, d'une prédatrice en chemin. Ponctuant son avancée, des applaudissements d'abord timide puis ensuite ragaillardie se firent entendre, si bien que c'est sous une véritable avalanche d'encouragement qu'elle arriva à sa nouvelle table. Elle se tourna vers le reste de la salle, un sourire immense aux lèvres et leurs offrit un salut faussement reconnaissant tandis que l'écusson vert et argent brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle s'assit à l'extrémité réservée aux huitième années et prit l'air le plus naturel qu'elle avait en stock tout en évitant les regards curieux qui se posaient sur elle.

Draco vient la rejoindre quelques minutes après et s'assit à côté d'elle, la décontractant un peu. Au moins, elle avait des alliés, contraints, certes, mais alliés tout de même dans cette nouvelle maison. Quand la répartition fut terminée, elle était entourée des trois autres anciens Serpentard tandis que tous les autres héros de guerre avaient rejoint leur ancienne table. Alors que les mets apparaissaient sur la table, elle se reprit et lança un sourire plus joyeux à sa nouvelle classe.

« Alors, les copains, contents ? Je vais pouvoir vous voir tous les jours maintenant ! »

Seul les yeux levés au ciel de Blaise lui répondirent.

* * *

Très long prologue, donc, qui nous permet de poser les bases de l'histoire, et de nous familiariser avec les caractères des personnages. Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bonne nuit / journée et à bientôt avec la suite !

Bien à vous, Judee.


	2. Sous la trappe

Bonjour les lapins ! Et bonne année et tout le tintouin, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous tous, naturellement, et je vous pose ici mon deuxième chapitre. Il y a donc une ellipse depuis le prologue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est expliqué au fur et à mesure. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **SOUS LA TRAPPE**

Hermione lança un regard meurtrier au ciel. Les giboulées de mars semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et ce temps la rendait de plus en plus agressive. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire un sort pouvant empêcher de pleuvoir quand un coup de coude l'obligea à se concentrer sur la triste réalité de la salle de classe où elle était assise.

« Mimi, c'est à toi de jouer, trou du cul. »

Elle lança un vague regard désintéressé à Blaise Zabini qui lui montrait un bout de parchemin où ils disputaient une partie très serrée de pendu. Elle examina le bonhomme griffoné qui lui indiquait qu'il ne lui restait le droit plus qu'à une erreur et se mit à réfléchir intensément en regardant les lettres qu'elle avait trouvé. Puis, d'un coup, son visage s'éclaira.

« C ! Architecte !

\- Et meeerde, j'y étais presque ! »

La jeune femme offrit un sourire ravi à son ami qui barrait rageusement la partie d'un trait d'encre sombre.

« On refait une partie ?

\- Non, ça me saoule.

\- Bah on fait quoi alors ?

\- Pfff... On peut pas se barrer discrètement de ce cours nase ? »

Il grimaça et pointa sans discrétion Harry Potter qui, assit au premier rang, prenait activement des notes, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Il nous lancerait un _avada_ avant même qu'on puisse ouvrir la porte. Je crois que tu as atteint ton quota de conneries pour l'année, désolée ma poule.

\- C'est même pas des conneries, c'est pour qu'on arrête pas de parler de moi dans les journaux. J'ai peur qu'ils m'oublient..

\- Ben voyons. Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de Poudlard, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, grande guerrière qui a finalement terminée sa scolarité dans la maison des méchants mages noirs et étant de fait la première moldue à échouer à Serpentard.. Non, crois-moi, ta couverture médiatique est faite pour les vingt ans à venir. »

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, faussement boudeuse, alors qu'une étincelle de fierté vint briller dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai que mon CV a de la gueule.

\- Granger, tu veux pas la fermer ? J'essaye de noter, figure-toi. »

Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard surpris à Dean Thomas.

« Tu sais écrire, toi ?

\- Sale pétasse.

\- Ok, il m'est d'avis que je me suis bien fait trop insulter pour cette heure de cours, je me casse, annonça-t-elle à Blaise qui rigolait sous cape. »

Vive comme l'éclair, elle leva la main en faisant attention à se forger un visage plus pâle que d'habitude et plaça une légère grimace sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Le professeur Flitwick la vit et l'interrogea.

« Puis-je sortir ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'aimerai aller à l'infirmerie..

\- Mais faites, mademoiselle Granger, je vous en prie ! »

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe en faisant attention à tituber légèrement, histoire d'avoir l'air plus crédible, sous l'œil noir de Harry Potter et envieux de ses autres camarades.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière elle, elle cessa sa comédie pour s'appuyer contre le mur en soupirant de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de s'éclipser de cours de cette façon, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger et même son assignation à la maison des serpents n'avaient pas changé son goût des études. C'était juste le fait que pendant son année où elle avait désertés les couloirs de pierres elle avait appris tellement plus de choses que ce que lui dictaient ses professeurs qui faisait que, parfois, elle s'offrait le luxe de sécher une heure ou deux. Il lui semblait ridicule de devoir poursuivre ses études alors qu'elle était la sorcière de dix-neuf ans la plus puissante et intelligente qu'on puisse imaginer.

Elle secoua la tête et se mit à gambader joyeusement à travers les couloirs.

Le mois de mars n'était pas clément avec les habitants du château, surtout en cette période d'après-guerre où l'établissement scolaire avait été reconstruit à la va-vite, si bien que certaines parties du château était devenus des ciels-ouverts où les élèves devaient passer afin de se rendre en salle de cours. Mais les choses se passaient, aussi normalement que possible, comme si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. Les sixièmes années terrifiaient les premières, les cinquièmes années se perdaient en batifolages inutiles et stériles alors qu'ils auraient dû réviser et les septièmes années se baladaient dans Poudlard comme si le monde leur appartenait. Il n'y avait que les huitièmes années qui venaient faire tâche dans ce tableau idyllique qui avait toujours été celui du vénérable établissement. Un tâche sombre qui rappelait à tous, à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient, que la guerre avait fait bien des ravages.

Les huitièmes années étaient aux yeux des autres, d'étranges énergumènes qui se trouvaient à errer au ban de la société poudlarienne. Ils étaient pour la plupart renfermés et n'adressaient pas un mot aux autres élèves. Dédain ? Douleur ? Personne n'avait réussit à mettre un mot sur leur comportement entre la pédanterie et le désintéressement, si bien qu'on ne savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient prétentieux ou simplement vides. La plupart s'en méfiait comme de la peste, tandis que d'autres essayaient encore de se lier à eux. Mais une chose était néanmoins sûre. C'était eux qui faisaient la pluie et le beau temps dans l'école.

Hermione n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle conservait toujours son rôle de bonne fille et poursuivait sa grande comédie amoureuse avec Zacharias Smith mais tous savait qu'il ne fallait pas la chatouiller de trop près car elle était devenue sarcastique, un chouïa alcoolique et surtout colérique. Aussi savait-elle qu'en quittant ainsi la salle de classe en milieu de journée, personne ne viendrai jamais lui poser de question ils n'oseraient sûrement pas. Alors elle marchait en sifflotant et en remettant ses cheveux en place, comme si elle était la reine de Sabbat.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Huitièmes années qui avait été emménagée dans une aile annexe du château pour la simple et bonne raison que les dortoirs conventionnels n'étaient pas pourvu d'assez de chambres pour eux. Aussi des appartements personnels leur avait-il été construit ils comportaient une salle d'étude commune à toute les maisons puis se divisaient en quatre appartements différents pour chacune des maisons, incorporant salles de bain, salons et dortoirs. Quand Hermione avait pris conscience de ça, elle s'était dit que la mixité n'était franchement pas le fort de Poudlard.

Quand elle arriva devant le tableau des Trois Vénérables -comble du mauvais goût, selon Hermione-, elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle d'étude distraitement. C'est quand elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était déjà là qu'elle eu un vif mouvement de recul, puis une colère terrible monta en elle.

« Mais merde, cracha-t-elle, t'as pas de chambre ou quoi ?! »

Ginny Weasley lui lança un regard noir au-dessus de son manuel de métamorphose.

« Va te faire foutre, j'ai autant le droit que toi d'être là.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que McGonagall m'y a autorisé parce que je ne peux pas travailler convenablement, avec tous mes camardes qui me harcèlent au sujet de Harry..

\- Oh la blague. C'est des mythos ton histoire, t'es ici parce que t'as pas de potes et que t'as raconté des bobards à McGo, point. Mais ça c'est pas mon problème, alors si tu voulais bien déguerpir en vitesse..

\- Non, je suis là, je révise alors laisse-moi travailler. Ça ne te regarde même pas le fait que je sois là !

\- Ben figures-toi qu'en fait, ici, c'est ma salle commune donc si, ça me concerne un peu quand même. Et si je voulais réviser sans qu'une sixième année...

\- Septième.

\- Ouuh, pardon votre altesse. Donc, qu'une septième année casse couille vienne polluer mon espace vital ? T'as pas ta place ici, _Weasley_ , tu ferais mieux de dégager. »

Agacée, la benjamine Weasley ferma son manuel en le claquant lourdement contre la table. Elle se leva ensuite pour faire face à son vis-à-vis, un mètre soixante-dix contre un mètre soixante-quatre.

« Je ne permettrai sûrement pas à la plus grosse pute de Poudlard de me parler comme ça, tu sais qui je suis moi ? Je suis...

\- Oh mais ta gueule, soupira Hermione. Je sais très bien qui tu es, je te signale qu'on est dans le même bateau médiatique. Et je tiens juste à souligner le fait que tu utilises toujours cet argument quand on se voit.

\- Merlin ce que tu es agaçante avec tes grands airs à deux noises ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça, je suis la fiancée d'Harry !

 _\- Breaking News_ ; je m'en tamponne le coquillard. Je suis sa meilleure amie officielle alors crois-moi, c'est pas toi qui me fait peur. Toi, je peux t'anéantir quand je veux alors que lui ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi après tout, j'ai _sauvé le monde_. »

Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à la rouquine qui semblait bouillir sur place.

« Sale conne, j'vais t'arracher les yeux ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à se jeter sur Hermione, une main albâtre lui prit l'avant-bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan destructeur. Au bout de la main, Draco Malefoy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« J'ai entendu voler des noms d'oiseaux. Je me suis dis que tu serais là, Hermione. Donc je viens te sauver la vie, comme d'habitude.

\- Bonjour, prince charmant, sourit-elle d'un air badin. Tu as vu comment la méchante sorcière a une sale gueule aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu la fermes et tu descends en salle commune.

\- Chef, oui chef ! »

Hermione adressa une dernière œillade charmeuse et ironique à Ginny qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Une fois que la porte verte et argent eu claquée sur la chevelure touffue de la major de promotion, Draco lâcha Ginny qui, d'un geste vif, ramena son bras contre elle, à la manière d'un animal blessé. Il soupira et s'assit sur la table à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais bien qu'il faut éviter de lui répondre quand elle est comme ça.

\- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Oh, tu sais, moi je dis ça pour que tu évites de te prendre des baffes dans la gueule. Après fait comme bon te plaît. »

Il descendit de la table et partit rejoindre sa salle commune sous l'œil furieux de la benjamine. Il dévala les escaliers cachés derrière la porte décorée du blason de sa maison de toujours et eu le plaisir de voir que, derrière le rideau lourd vert bouteille, Hermione s'était calmée et était installée sur l'ottomane verte, brodée d'argent, et qu'elle lisait un énorme pavée dont elle et Théodore avaient le secret.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'en es prise à mini-Weasley ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber très négligemment à côté d'elle.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ? Rétorqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'y es plus ? »

Elle finit par le regarder et lui lança un sourire emprunt d'un honnête amusement. Elle posa son livre sur la table basse avant de venir se blottir contre lui en soupirant de soulagement.

« Heureusement que t'es mon copain, badina-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il en la repoussant pour qu'elle ne soit pas très proche de lui. »

Il prit dans ses mains l'énorme pavé intitulé _La Prisonnière_ de Proust et le tendit à Hermione en grimaçant.

« Tu es triste à ce point ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta vie est si triste qu'il te faille lire des bouquins pareils ?

\- Alors pour ton information, il s'agit d'un bijou de la littérature française et je te trouve bien mal placé pour me faire la morale.

\- Et de quoi tu parles donc ?

\- Je l'ai bien vu, le _Gulliver's Travels,_ posé sur ta table de chevet !

\- …. Et comment tu sais ce qui est posé sur ma table de chevet ?

\- Je me glisse discrètement tous les soirs dans votre chambre à la recherche de quelqu'un à violer.

\- …

\- Je plaisante. J'ai aidé Blaise à s'habiller hier soir. »

Draco sembla se détendre un peu et offrit une œillade amusée et la frappa gentiment sur la tête avec son livre avant de se lever en reprenant la parole.

« Blaise t'a mal renseignée. C'est la table de chevet de Théodore dont tu me parles.

\- JE LE SAVAIS, s'époumona d'un coup la jeune femme en se levant en sursaut et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le prince des Serpentard. Tu as le lit avec le doudou dedans ! T'es vraiment qu'un bébé Malefoy ! »

Il éclata de rire et lui offrit un dernier signe de main avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la chambre masculine. Hermione se prit à sourire. Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement quand elle et les quatre serpents avec qui elle vivait aujourd'hui étaient devenu amis quelque part entre la fin de la guerre et leur voyage en train, certainement, quand ils fêtaient la victoire en écumant les bars moldus, en partie pour goûter le florilège d'alcool moldu, surtout pour s'éloigner un peu du monde magique. Et maintenant elle vivait avec eux, et elle pouvait compter sur eux, surtout sur Draco, avec sa façon bien à lui de s'occuper des autres. Elle rouvrit son livre en se dirigeant vers la petite kitchenette mise à leur disposition. Après avoir remplit négligemment une théière, elle retourna s'installer confortablement sur l'ottomane, bien décidée à finir son pavé. Elle allait presque finir un interminable paragraphe quand un cri de rage la fit sursauter.

« HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ! TU SORS DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Tandis que le thé qu'elle tenait dans sa main s'éparpillait sur son plaid, elle jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé et agacé sur le rideau de velours bouteille qui lui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune. Alors que d'autres cris se faisaient entendre, elle se résolut à aller à l'abattoir, gardant la page de son livre qu'elle aurait sans doute l'occasion de terminer si elle revenait vivante de ce face à face. Alors qu'elle se tenait en haut des escaliers, la main sur la poignée, elle lança un vague regard derrière elle, sans doute pour tenter de s'enfuir au dernier moment. C'est alors qu'elle eu l'agréable surprise de voir que Draco était là, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés, signe qu'il venait de s'extraire d'une sieste reposante. Avec un peu plus de courage, Hermione finit par tourner la poignée.

Devant la porte, et bloquant son accès, se tenait Blaise et Théodore, et si le premier avait croisé les bras sur son torse pour bien montrer qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un iota, le second avait l'air particulièrement ennuyé et se tenait juste appuyé sur le mur à côté. Devant eux se tenait Pansy qui tentait d'en placer une dans la tirade moralisatrice que s'exhortait à faire Harry Potter.

Quand celui-ci vit la touffe cuivrée de la jeune femme qu'il venait d'appeler, il se tut petit à petit pour lui lancer un regard noir.

« Et qui t'as permis de sécher les cours ?

\- J'étais malade, rétorqua Hermione en écarquillant ses grands yeux chocolats. Tu vas quand même pas m'engueuler parce que je suis malade ?

\- Ah et tu as guéris comment, en si peu de temps ?

\- La magie, tu connais ?

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de te tenir à carreau ? »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration pour éviter de lui envoyer sa main dans la figure alors qu'un petit attroupement se faisait autour d'eux. Aucun des huitièmes années n'était ignorant du fait que le Trio d'Or n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaste mascarade médiatique et les voir s'époumoner l'un sur l'autre était devenu fait quotidien. Plus encore, s'était en quelque sorte l'attraction de la journée et beaucoup se pressait pour les voir. Dans le fond de la salle se tenait, d'ailleurs, un Ron Weasley qui assistait à la scène, un joint au coin des lèvres, les cheveux en fouillis, les sourcils froncés, curieux de savoir jusqu'où irait ce nouveau cri de cœur de Harry Potter.

Hermione posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, les faisant balancer un instant pour donner un ses courbes une sensualité qui serait sans doute décisive dans la suite des opérations.

« Écoute, mon coco, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi, d'écouter tes directives de tyran en devenir. Figure-toi que j'ai une vie, monsieur.

\- Une vie, ricana l'Élu. Une vie, tu m'en diras tant. Tu sais, te taper tout ce qui bouge et foutre ton foie en vrac, ce n'est pas une vie, ma pauvre fille !

\- Oh oui, bien sur, parce que prétendre d'avoir des amis et une fiancée, tout ça pour rassurer le monde sorcier sur sa santé mentale, c'est vachement une vie..

\- Hé, ça n'a rien à voir, tu le sais très bien !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit sarcastiquement Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Toi, tu n'as pas de _vie_ , toi, tu _vis_ pour les autres, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi, parce que tu vas me reprocher mon altruisme, maintenant ?

\- Altruisme ? _Altruisme_?! Non mais tu comprends les conneries qui sortent de ta bouche, ou tu n'utilises juste pas ton cerveau ?

\- Je te trouve bien condescendante pour quelqu'un qui ne prend même pas la peine d'assister aux cours.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier, je ne suis qu'une petite sotte dévergondée qui passe son temps à courir les garçons plutôt que d'étudier. Pour ton information, _Potter_ , tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de mon intellect, même si j'arrêtais de me pointer en cours !

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, et tu continueras à assister aux cours, que ça te plaise ou non.

\- Évidement. Parce que Monseigneur Harry l'a décrété. Qu'on soit très clair, crétin, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux, avec qui je veux. Que cela te plaise ou non, tu es coincé avec moi donc je te propose de ravaler ton joli rôle de despote, de fermer ta grande bouche et de faire comme tout le monde ici ; sourire et prétendre que tout va bien. Pour ce faire, un conseil, arrête de venir te frotter à mes pattes, ça m'agace et quand je suis agacée, j'ai peur de faire des bêtises, comme avouer à la presse quel petit con prétentieux elle a élu sorcier de l'année. Tais-toi donc et sers-toi un shooter de tequila, tu vas voir, ta petite crise existentielle va finir par passer. »

Des éclats de rire mauvais éclatèrent soudainement aux quatre coins de la salle commune, accompagnés çi et là d'applaudissements. Ron Weasley écrasa son mégot avec un sourire féroce et, au fond des yeux, une lueur mauvaise. Harry Potter resta de marbre, continuant à fixer celle qui fut sa meilleure amie d'un regard si noir qu'il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'il se jette sur elle pour tenter de l'étrangler. Cependant, il n'en fit rien et se tourna vers sa petite-amie qui l'observait de loin, le visage pâle.

« Viens Gin, souffla-t-il en lui attrapant la main pour l'emmener en dehors de la salle. On a rien à faire avec ces dégénérés. »

Tandis que la porte se refermait sur le couple, les applaudissements et les rires se firent de plus en plus violents, pour finalement se transformer en une cruelle ovation que Hermione accueillie à la façon des plus grandes actrices, avec une révérence pleine d'humilité, un sourire taquin planant sur ses lèvres.

« Ouf, j'ai faillis me faire avoir, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Théodore tandis que les Serpentard se dirigeaient vers leur salon. Ça m'a surprise quand il a parlé d'altruisme, je ne savais pas qu'il était familier avec le concept. »

Théodore étouffa un rire dans sa main et secoua la tête avec attendrissement.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire jou-jou avec tes copains, grogna Draco en s'affalant sur le canapé. Tu sais combien de précieux temps ça nous fait perdre ?

\- Oh mais vous êtes pas obligé d'être là à chaque fois !

\- C'est ça, ricana Pansy tandis qu'elle servait des shooters de tequila pour tout le monde. Pour que tu nous racontes tout dans les moindres détails quand tu rentres ? Merci mais non merci, on préfère encore y assister directement plutôt que d'écouter tes comptes rendus ennuyeux.

\- Je t'ai vu rigoler, menteuse. Je sais que tu raffoles de mes joutes verbales avec l'autre imbécile.

\- Bon, on trinque ? Trancha Blaise, coupant Pansy qui allait répliquer, l'air outrée. À Potter, sans qui la vie à Poudlard serait beaucoup moins contraignante.

\- Mais beaucoup moins rigolote ! »

En riant, les cinq Serpentard trinquèrent et portèrent leurs shooters à leur bouche. L'alcool avait à peine fini de leur brûler la trachée qu'ils étaient déjà en train de s'en resservir un autre, riant et chahutant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Théodore Nott replaça le plaid blanc sur les épaules endormies de Pansy, de façon à masquer le fait qu'elle ne portait plus qu'un soutient-gorge émeraude. Il jeta ensuite un regard attendrit aux corps de Hermione et de Blaise, tous deux emmitouflés dans un couverture et endormis sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de verres renversés dans la kitchenette. Il se retourna vivement et eu le temps d'apercevoir un Draco assis sur le sol de la cuisine avant qu'il ne se relève.

« Tu viens de tomber ? Chuchota-t-il avec amusement.

\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit la voix traînante et embarrassée de Malefoy fils.

\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas de bruits, il ne leur reste que deux heures à dormir et si ils n'en profitent pas, ils vont être insupportables.

\- C'est vraiment des gamins. Je leur ai dit de ne pas dormir, c'est mieux, on supporte mieux la journée après.

\- Draco, je t'en supplie, arrête de leur donner des conseils aussi pourris. »

Malefoy lança un regard taquin à son meilleur ami. Puis un éclair de génie passa dans ses yeux, il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

« Aaah, de la boisson d'hommes !

\- Tu es pire qu'eux, tu le sais ? Rigola Théodore tandis que Draco commençait à servir l'alcool.

\- Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais fais un concours de shooters... Strip ? C'est ça le nom de leur jeu ?

\- Je sais pas, je suis parti quand ils ont commencé à chanter. »

Draco se prit à glousser tandis qu'il servait deux fond de whisky sombre dans des verres en cristal. Il en tendit un à Théodore qui le renifla en grimaçant tandis que son meilleur ami se laissait purement et simplement glisser contre la parois d'une mur, peu regardant de l'endroit où il échouerait.

« Tu sais, entama-t-il d'une voix vague en couvant ses trois autres amis du regard, je pense que ce sont toujours des enfants au fond.

\- C'est pas, genre, exactement la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir ? Fit remarquer Théo en se glissant près de lui.

\- Non mais je suis sérieux. Ce sont des gamins. Enfin, je veux dire. Pansy et Blaise, on les a éduqué, on sait ce qu'ils valent, on sait ce qu'ils font. Dis-toi qu'on est un couple homo...

\- Et c'est reparti...

\- Pansy et Blaise sont nos gamins. Donc on les éduque à notre manière, tu vois, avec du whisky et de l'ecsta, parce que, regardons les faits, on est pas de bons parents. Mais quand même, on les protège et tout, donc forcément, ça reste des gamins.

\- Je suis confus, pourquoi je dois être parent ?

\- Mais après, on adopte Granger, cette peste venue de la maison d'à côté qu'on aime pas du tout, et on se rend compte que c'est une chouette petite, tu vois, et du coup, ben on tente de l'éduquer pareil, sauf que elle, elle est déjà grande, et elle a une éducation qu'on connaît pas, tu vois ?

\- Je suis perdu.

\- Et du coup, on l'éduque mais on sait pas vraiment comment mais on fait ce qu'on peut, tu comprends

\- Et la morale de cette histoire est.. ?

\- Et ben, la morale.. Ben la morale.. C'est que j'ai quand même vachement envie de pisser. »

Le fils Malefoy s'enfila son verre de whisky tandis qu'en riant, Théodore ramenait ses cheveux en arrières. Il aida son ami à se lever, et le guida même jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien en état de se mettre au lit lui-même, l'héritier Nott décida qu'il en avait bien fait assez pour la soirée et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit tout habillé. Il jeta un instant un regard sur la photo près de son lit et s'endormit en essayant d'oublier les théorie vaseuse de son meilleur ami.

Le bruit du verre que déposa Zacharias Smith sur la table des Serpentard le lendemain matin résonna si profondément dans la tête de Hermione qu'elle eut pendant l'espace d'une seconde l'impression que le Poudlard Express venait d'écraser ses facultés cognitives, tout en profitant pour la rendre sourde.

« _Well_ , hello rayon de soleil !

\- Ferme la Smith, dégage.

\- C'est vrai, peu loquace en gueule de bois, comment ai-je pu oublier ? »

Il se pencha négligemment vers sa fausse petite-amie, et avant que celle-ci n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, l'embrassa rapidement.

« Hé, protesta Granger, on a dit quoi sur le viol ?

\- C'est mon jour de petit-déjeuner, je suis pas payé par toi, alors soit jolie et ai l'air amoureuse pour les caméras. »

à travers ses lunettes de soleil, elle lança un regard interrogatif à ses amis. Blaise était à demi-endormi sur son bras, et menaçait à tout instant de s'écrouler dans son porridge, tandis que Pansy n'y prêtait même pas attention, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher ses cernes violacées avec tout le maquillage de luxe que son sac pouvait contenir. Ne lui restait plus que Théo comme voie de secours, Draco ayant purement refusé de se joindre au « banquet des pauvres » dans une longue tirade aux relents de cigarette et de whisky. Le fils Nott, néanmoins, ne lui lança qu'un pauvre sourire d'excuse tandis qu'il fit signe à une fille de la table des Serdaigle de le rejoindre. Elle se contenta donc de grogner et de se retourner vers son cher et tendre.

« C'est donc ça l'enfer, marmonna-t-elle. Des petits-déjeuners obligatoire avec toi.

\- Oh, ma mie, tu as retrouvé la parole ! »

D'un air ravi, il se permit de déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de la Serpentard, tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard. La Serdaigle à qui Théodore avait fait signe vient timidement prendre place à côté de lui, et salua Hermione de la main, timidement, tandis que le jeune homme déposait un baiser sur sa tempe. C'est ce que moment que Blaise choisit pour se réveiller. Il poussa brusquement son bol de porridge et écarquilla les yeux devant la jeune fille.

« Blaise, tu connais ma petite-amie, Penny, fit vaguement Théodore en servant une tasse de thé à cette dernière.

\- Ferme-la, Nott. Penny, j'aurais pas laissé une montre dans la salle commune des Serdaigle ?

\- Euh, j'avoue que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une montre perdue.. Tu l'aurais oublié où ?

\- Dans la chambre de Sebastien Connwel.

\- Et pourquoi tu irais pas lui demander à lui ? Interrogea Hermione, un sourcil levé, une main sur la cuisse droite de Zacharias.

\- Hum, on a eu un différent, je crois qu'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole.

\- Classique, commenta Pansy, toute à son maquillage. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, et marchait en titubant légèrement. Il s'avança, cahin-caha, jusqu'à ses amis et se laissa lourdement tomber près d'eux, déclenchant à son passage moult commérages. Il jeta un coup d'œil fatigué avant de sourire à Penny, qui devint toute rouge, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de la table pour attraper sa main et la porter à ses lèvres.

« Penny Heston, toujours un immense honneur de t'avoir à notre table de si bon matin. »

Il lui décocha un clin d'œil affriolant, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher chez la jeune fille une vague incompréhensible de balbutiements et un regard noir de Théodore. Draco choisit de l'ignorer et de tourner son regard vers Hermione et Zacharias, qui échangeaient sur un devoir de potion.

« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

\- Il y a deux semaines, essaye de suivre un peu, s'agaça Hermione.

\- Tu es pas un peu trop saoul pour être vu en public ? L'interrogea Pansy alors que Blaise s'éclipsait discrètement.

\- Absolument ! Mais j'ai rendez-vous.

\- Rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à la dernière interrogation du Smith, il se leva et trottina vers Ron Weasley qui quittait la Grande Salle. Draco lui passa un bras puissant autour des épaules tandis que Ron semblait lui envoyer une remarque acerbe avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tout deux derrières les portes. À son tour, Hermione épousseta ses vêtements et se prépara à sortir lorsque Zacharias attrapa son poignet, ses yeux bleus férocement planté dans ceux ambres de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu as un rendez-vous aussi, peut-être ?

\- Mon emploi du temps ne te regarde pas, Smith, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Je crois bien que si. Tu as oublié quel jour on est ? »

En soupirant, Hermione commença à se masser les arrêtes du nez. Son agacement mêlé à sa gueule de bois ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider à trouver une réponse précise, aussi c'est avec les yeux rendus étroits par la mauvaise foi qu'elle répondit.

« Samedi ? On est samedi ? Bien sur qu'on est samedi. »

Sans prendre garde au ricanement moqueur de Pansy, le Serdaigle offrit un sourire de coin à sa prétendue petite-amie.

« Mais non, très chère, fit-il doucement en se levant, prenant ses mains dans les siennes avant de se plonger avec une adoration feinte dans ses yeux. Déjà nous sommes vendredi..

\- Oh merde.

\- .. Et plus important, nous sommes le 16 du mois, ce qui veut dire... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un sourire idiot plaqué aux lèvres tandis qu'un soupir grossier s'échappa des lèvres de la touche féminine du Trio d'Or.

« Notre anniversaire, chantonna-t-elle faux en grimaçant, peu ravie de devoir faire face à ce qui semblait une épreuve insoutenable.

\- Joyeux neuf mois, mon aimée, badina le garçon avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant la salle entière. »

Des gloussements attendris se firent entendre soudain autour d'eux tandis qu'Hermione levait mentalement les yeux au ciel. Sentant les mains de Smith entreprenantes, elle eu l'idée de pimenter un peu la chose. Elle attrapa brusquement la nuque de son petit-ami, avant d'avancer de sa seconde main le bassin de celui-ci vers le sien. Il répondit avec entrain à cette invitation tandis qu'il approfondit leur baiser, tout en attrapant la folle chevelure de la jeune fille dans une main, agrippant le sommet de son crâne, tout en soulevant le haut de sa cuisse droite pour enrouler sa jambe contre lui. Tandis qu'un grognement de satisfaction s'échappait des lèvres de la nouvelle Serpentard, étouffant par la même occasion les soupirs attendris – vite remplacés par des mimiques de dégoût -, il tira le visage de la jeune femme vers l'arrière, prenant bien soin de laisser échapper en dernier sa lèvre inférieur, dans un bruit de succion peu ragoûtant.

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil coquin. »

Hermione gloussa en plantant ses pupilles ambres et moqueuses dans celle, obscurcies par le désir, du garçon. Elle fit descendre un peu sa main et, de sa nuque, passa lentement à la bosse formée par son désir dans son pantalon.

« Oh je suis désolée chéri, pépia-t-elle bien haut d'un faux air mielleux, mais j'ai déjà des engagements avant d'aller en cours, mais je peux voir si je peux me libérer ce soir, ok ? »

D'un coup sec, elle se détacha de lui, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand de surprise. Théo lui lança un regard amusé tandis que Pansy mettait ses mains en porte-voix pour crier que tout acte sexuel était prohibé dans la Grande Salle. Hermione offrit son plus beau déhanché à l'assistance avant d'attraper le lourd grimoire avec lequel elle était venue petit-déjeuner et lança un clin d'œil vainqueur à son compagnon, avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du haut de ses dix centimètres de talons de la Grande Salle, prenant bien soin de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle croisa une pair d'émeraudes briller de colère de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sans vraiment prendre le temps de respirer après sa sortie théâtrale, elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à la montre fichée à son poignet, lui indiquant qu'il lui restait une bonne heure avant son premier cours. Un sourire radieux se frayant un chemin sur son visage, elle se mit à parcourir les couloirs sans hésiter une seule fois. Avec une démarche presque mécanique, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'était jamais contre une petite partie de jambes en l'air le matin, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle ne s'éclipse avec son petit-ami ou son amant du moment pour une baise rapide avant son premier cours. Mais le jour de leur faux anniversaire, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas conclure avec qui que ce soit. Par pure fierté. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se sentir obligée de coucher avec quelqu'un jusque parce que _l'Élu_ le lui demandait. Bien que cela ne la gênait pas à d'autres moments, bien sur. Zacharias le savait, naturellement et s'amusait alors toute la journée à trouver des ruses toutes plus ou moins morales, afin de faire craquer sa _chère et tendre_.

Avec un sourire amusée, Hermione arriva enfin à l'endroit où elle voulait arriver. L'aile Ouest. Celle-ci avait été la plus détruite par la bataille les Mangermorts s'amusant à faire exploser les murs en même temps qu'ils tentaient d'abattre les résistants. Sur des morceaux de murs couverts de suifs, on pouvait encore deviner les silhouettes des corps qui avaient été carbonisés, ou pire, réduits en simple poussière, par un simple coup de baguette. Seul le mur de fond était resté intact, le reste de l'ancien couloir avait été purement et simplement pulvérisé quelques blocs de pierres étaient parsemés, ci et là, et deux portes étaient restées debout, reste des salles de classes qui existaient ici autrefois. Le reste n'était que débris cailloux, bout de porte en bois, quelques livres décousus aussi.

Personne ne s'approchait plus de cette aile à présent, sauf les quelques élèves initiés. Personne n'avait pensé à la nettoyer, encore moins la reconstruire. Les corps, ou parfois ce qu'il était possible de récupérer d'eux, avait été ramassés, le sang qui rougissait encore la pierre avait été brièvement savonné. Mais rapidement, tout le monde avait laissé cette aile et tout ce qui s'était passé dedans dans l'oubli, refusant de se rappeler à quoi le champs de bataille avait vraiment ressemblé, laissant cet endroit vide et pourri.

Hermione lança un regard au ciel de mars découvert par un bout de toit manquant quand elle sentit une goutte s'écraser sur sa main. Elle grimaça en tirant sa capuche sur son visage. _Foutues giboulées de mars_. Elle traversa l'endroit sans un regard pour la dévastation, sans un coup d'œil aux ombres figées sur les murs, comme un fantôme. Elle traversa ce que fut le couloir et grimpa précautionneusement sur une échelle placée à l'autre extrémité de là où elle était arrivée. Une fois en haut, elle frappa deux coups rapides puis trois lents sur une trappe en bois. Elle entendit des bruits de pas au-dessus d'elle avant que la trappe ne pivote, laissant voir le regard flou et sombre d'un jeune homme de son âge. Avec un sourire de coin, elle se laissa hisser par Ernie McMillan, son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ses épaules musclés et ses yeux sapins avant de lui offrir une bourrade amicale.

« Je me disais bien que tu avais disparu, récemment. »

Il lui offrir un sourire de coin avant d'ébouriffer sa crinière, la faisant glapir de mécontentement.

« Aww, je loupe un petit-dej et tu t'inquiète ! Tu es trop mignonne. »

Un sourire au lèvre mais sans réelle envie de répondre, elle se tourna vers le reste de la pièce. Dans la lumière sombre du matin, et entre les effluves de fumée, elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit la touffe rousse de Ron, assis près des cheveux laquées de Draco, assis en face d'un jeune fille à la peau brune à qui Hermione offrit un large sourire.

« Padma, sourit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu as loupé la dernière de Zach.

\- Ugh, gémit Ernie en se laissant lourdement tomber à côté d'elle, on a dit quoi sur les discussions de filles ? C'est ennuyeux.

\- Pour toi peut-être, rétorqua Padma en prenant une large bouffée du joint qu'elle tenait dans la main. Mais j'adore entendre les conneries de Zach. Ça me fait me sentir tellement mieux quand je peux les ressortir tout haut dans la salle commune. »

Elle se prit à sourire dans le vague, comme si c'était son plus cher souvenir. Elle reprit une bouffée sur le joint avant de le tendre à la nouvelle arrivante.

« Tu avais pas la super gueule de bois ? Demanda Draco à la Granger en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Tu étais pas encore bourré, toi ? »

Le rire grognard de Ron lui répondit, tandis qu'il sortait sa tête d'un bang fait-maison, recrachant allègrement une fumée verdâtre autour de lui. Draco, comme seule réponse à Hermione lui fit le signe A-OK avec la main, signe qu'il était encore fort loin de la sobriété.

« Tu nous as suivit ici, Mimi ? Demanda finalement Ron avant de se replonger dans son bang artisanal.

\- Non, je m'ennuyais. Tu crois que Harry me laisserait rompre avec Zach ? »

Une quinte de toux échappa au Weasley, entre le rire et l'étranglement quand il entendit la question de son amie d'enfance. Il se mit à rire de manière hystérique et mis deux bonnes minutes à se calmer, essuyant des larmes de rire du plat de sa main. Il lança un regard amusée à la jeune femme qui le regardait, statique, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir lâchée la plus bonne blague du mois.

« Ben oui, bien sur, et peut-être qu'il me laissera vendre de l'herbe aux premières années.

\- Arrête, soupira-t-elle en exhalant sa fumée, c'est pas la même chose tu le sais. Pourquoi _je_ suis obligée de me prostituer ?

\- Peut-être que si tu avais arrêté de sauter tout Poudlard, tu en serais pas là, ricana le rouquin en lui lançant un regard noir. Si tu avais accepté d'être mienne et uniquement mienne, il ne serait sûrement pas aller chercher le premier imbécile venu pour le coller à tes basques.

\- Ça suffit, coupa la voix tranchante d'Ernie en accompagnant ses mots d'un regard noir d'avertissement aux deux interlocuteurs. C'est une zone de non-conflit. »

Ron haussa vaguement les épaules avant de reprendre son activité tandis que Hermione croisa les bras en se laissant tomber dans le fond du canapé en cuir où elle était assise, ses yeux lançant de furieux regards vers le rouquin. Padma eut un sourire de coin avant de reprendre possession du joint qui tournait entre les deux filles et lança un clin d'œil encourageant à Draco qui, toujours saoul, avait maintenant un teint un peu verdâtre et restait inerte sur l'autre canapé, visiblement mal en point. Ernie commença à gratter malicieusement l'avant-bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui, ce qu'elle fit, ses yeux lançant toujours des éclairs.

« J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, fit-il d'un air mutin en lui tendant une bouteille en plastique de ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de manière extatique avant d'arracher la bouteille des mains de son ami et d'en boire une grande goulée sous les regards intrigués de l'assemblée toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle avala tranquillement, un œil toujours sur la bouteille avant d'offrir un sourire florissant au Poufsouffle en face d'elle.

« Oh merde, tu te fous pas de ma gueule, Mac, c'est de la bonne ! »

En gazouillant, elle sortie une dizaine de gallions de sa poche qu'elle jeta négligemment sur la table basse avant de partir en sautillant, son corps déjà à moitié passé dans la trappe quand elle lança un résonnant « à plus, _loosers_ » et disparu complètement. Draco eut un sourire amusé en secouant la tête avant de prendre le bang des mains sèches de Ron.

« Charmante, ta copine. »

* * *

Et vous avez rencontré Padma et Ernie, bande de chanceux ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, vous êtes aussi bienvenus pour laisser une trace de votre passage ! Dans tous les cas, la suite arrivera sous peu :)

Bien à vous, Judee.


	3. L'invitation

**Bonjour Bonsoir !**

Yay, troisième chapitre ! On avance un peu, et surtout, on commence à connaître mieux les personnages, enfin, comment ils sont devenus après la guerre, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'INVITATION**

Quand Blaise envoya valser la porte de salle de Métamorphose, il se figea immédiatement, et certainement pas à cause du regard rond de surprise de son professeur qui le regardait comme on regarde un ouragan, mais à cause des pupilles vertes d'Harry Potter qui lui envoyaient des éclairs de rage. _Merde_ pensa-t-il en avalant sa salive. Le professeur Hatwell sortit rapidement de son état statique et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge afin de se recomposer.

« Mr Zabini vous êtes...

\- Ouais, désolé, fit nonchalamment le Serpentard en prenant soin d'éviter le Sauveur du regard, j'étais attendu ailleurs. »

Interdit, le professeur ouvrit et ferma à plusieurs reprises la bouche, pas certain de la démarche à suivre lorsque le retardataire désigna une chaise vide à côté d'un élève de Serdaigle, haussant un sourcil pour savoir si il avait l'autorisation de s'asseoir. Haussant les épaules d'un air perdu, Hatwell le lui autorisa avant de reprendre son cours, la voix tremblante, les joues rouges, perdant le peu d'autorité qu'il avait déjà eu du mal à grappiller. Le Serpentard ne prit pas garde à la personne à côté de qui il s'assit, commençant à chercher mécaniquement ses amis du regard, les trouvant naturellement dans le fin fond de la classe. Pansy et Théodore écoutaient attentivement le cours, le jeune homme chuchotant vaguement des choses à son amie qui souriait en se mordant la lèvre du bas, manifestement tentant de ravaler ses gloussements, tandis que Draco, ayant perdu tout intérêt dans cette matière depuis longtemps, s'était lancé dans la construction d'un massif château de cartes explosives. Hermione, elle, admirait béatement l'ensemble de la salle de classe, ses pupilles sombres mangeant la moitié de ses yeux ambres. Il grogna de fatigue quand elle l'aperçu et tenta de lui faire des grands signes de la main, son sourire extatique ne s'arrêtant pas de grandir, mais rapidement arrêtée dans sa tentative par la poigne ferme de Théo qui s'enroula autour de son poignet pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Blaise soupira. Autant pour sa journée tranquille.

« Hé ben, on peut dire que tu sais faire une entrée. »

Après un sursaut de surprise, Blaise tourna ses yeux sombres vers la voix qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il tomba sur le sourire mutin d'un garçon de son âge, tandis qu'une lueur sincèrement amusée brillait dans son regard vert absinthe. Blaise fronça du nez.

« Je te connais ou un truc comme ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

Son vis-à-vis gloussa en secoua sa crinière couleur des blés de gauche à droite.

« Probablement pas, j'étais à la Grande Bataille, mais pas vraiment assez important pour que mon nom soit inscrit dans les manuels d'Histoire, malheureusement. »

Il lâcha un faux soupir tandis que les yeux de son interlocuteur se plissèrent. Blaise faisait manifestement un effort pour se rappeler de son prénom. Brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire suffisant s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Antoine Lostein !

\- Ah ! Fit son camarde en faisant claquer ses doigts. Si proche ! Anthony Goldstein, sourit-il tandis que le sourire de Blaise disparaissait pour être remplacé par une moue boudeuse.

\- Ouais non mais avec un nom pareil aussi, tu veux que je fasse comment, bougonna le Serpentard.

\- Non mais j'apprécie tes efforts, rassure-toi. Comme je te l'ai dis. Position de second ordre. »

Blaise lança un regard de coin au jeune homme assis à côté de lui, assez surpris qu'il minimise son implication dans la Grande Guerre de cette façon. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour relancer la conversation, son camarade s'étant soudain désintéressé de lui au profit du professeur Hatwell, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il tenta une deuxième fois de parler, rien. La troisième et quatrième tentatives furent toutes deux aussi décevantes et soudain, un éclair de lucidité le frappa. Avec un regard fou, il se tourna vers la touffe ébène de Harry Potter. Celui-ci lui lança un regard suffisant et hocha la tête, acquiesçant à la question silencieuse du Zabini. Les yeux de celui-ci semblaient prêt à sortir de leurs orbites à cause de la rage qui se dégageait de lui, quand soudain, ils ne furent que deux feintes mesquines. Il articula quelque chose silencieusement avec un sourire carnassier et se retourna, laissant au Potter de vagues sueurs froides, pas trop rassuré par la réaction du Serpentard.

* * *

Théodore Nott étouffa un rire dans ses petits pois tandis que Blaise s'aplatissait sur son banc, ratatiné par la l'agacement.

« C'est pas drôle, arrête de rire. »

Cela ne fit qu'encourager son ami à glousser d'autant plus fort dans son assiette. Pansy avait un regard étrangement admiratif alors qu'elle portait une attention redoublée à son ami d'enfance. Draco, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Les yeux lançant des éclairs vers la table des Gryffondor, ses poings se serraient nerveusement alors que son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

« Laisse-moi bien résumer, fit-il d'une voix pourtant calme. Potter t'a jeté un _Silencio_ pendant le cours de métamorphose ? Parce que tu discutais avec Golbustein ?

\- Goldstein. Mais ouais, c'est à peu près ça, ouais.

\- Ça y est. Je vais lui casser la gueule. »

Il allait se lever quand il se prit soudain la main d'Hermione en pleine figure. Abasourdi, sa colère passant instantanément, il regarda sa camarde assise à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le coup qu'elle venait de mettre à l'héritier et continuait à faire d'amples signes de main à la table des Poufsouffle, plus particulièrement à Ernie Macmillan qui, gêné par cette démonstration public, lui retourna un très franc doigt d'honneur. Pas vexée pour deux sous, le sourire de la sorcière ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'elle lui envoyait à présent un baiser.

« Ok, fit le Malefoy, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. On peut savoir ce qui lui prend depuis ce _putain_ de matin ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est défoncée, fit la seconde jeune fille à leur tablée. Ou alors elle fait une dépression nerveuse. »

Comme pour répondre à leur question, l'ancienne Gryffondor se tourna vers eux, les pupilles si dilatées qu'ils leur étaient presque impossible de discerner le cercle ambre qui donnait à son regard sa couleur si particulière. Draco hocha la tête.

« Défoncée. »

Il soupira tandis que Théo lui lançait un regard moqueur.

« Tu veux pas t'en occuper, toi ? Bougonna-t-il.

\- Nope, je passe. J'ai déjà dû la gérer ce matin et j'ai promis mon après-midi à Penny.

\- Douce, charmante, adorable Penny... Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas échanger ? »

Le rire de Théodore mourut immédiatement de ses yeux, sachant très bien que son plus vieil ami ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, comme l'indiquait son sourire grognard.

« Si tu t'av...

\- Théo ? L'interrompit une voix douce. Tu as fini de déjeuner ? »

Il leva les yeux pour voir sa petite-amie, ses boucles vanille et ses grands yeux bruns. Elle souriait doucement et adressa un rapide signe de main aux autres Serpentard de huitième année avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami, attendant sagement une réponse.

Draco passa une de ses jambes sur la table et adressa un regard sombre à la jeune Serdaigle.

« Penny ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Justement nous..

\- Nous rien du tout, le coupa Théo en lui lançant des éclairs du regard et en prenant jalousement la main de jeune fille dans la sienne. J'étais sur le point de finir mon dessert.

\- Oh _merde_ , lâcha soudainement Granger, la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient tous à entendre. »

Après un sursaut de circonstance, ses camarades la regardèrent avec consternation se planquer du mieux qu'elle put sous la table à manger, le tout bien sur empêché par le pied de Draco qui, toujours sur la table, l'empêchait de se pencher complètement, en plus de son propre manque de coordination physique, apparemment. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de bouger et resta immobile pendant environ vingt secondes avant de demander d'une voix étouffée si il était parti.

Zacharias Smith, un sourcil levé, se racla la gorge avant de se baisser sous la table, y passant sa tête beaucoup plus facilement.

« Bouh, fit-il devant le visage de sa petite-amie. »

Celle-ci glapit de peur et sursauta si fort que sa tête cogna la table, renversant par la même occasion une carafe d'eau sur le pantalon de Blaise. Ce fut au tour de celui-ci et sursauter en lâchant un lot assez impressionnant d'insanité.

« GRANGER ESPECE DE MOLLUSQUE ASTROPHIE ! Finit-il par hurler. Regarde ce que tu as fais ! Un pantalon à 120 gallions ! »

Finalement sortie de sous la table, les pupilles toujours immenses, Hermione fit un petit 'o' avec sa bouche avant de lancer un grand regard ingénu à son ami.

« Tu veux que je lèche ? Proposa-t-elle, le plus innocemment du monde.

\- Bordel, soupira Draco en commençant à masser ses tempes.

\- N.. Non, déclina Blaise, sceptique et un peu effrayé de la demande de son amie, puis un sourire machiavélique vint poindre sur son visage. Mais je sais qui serait ravi de le faire. »

Il fit demi-tour sur son banc et n'eut même pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de la Grande Salle pour commencer son show, tous déjà bien attentif depuis le moment où Hermione s'était pris la table. Il trouva à la table des Serdaigle le garçon qu'il cherchait et commença à lui faire des signes de mains.

« Ouhou, _Sebie_ , tu voudrais pas me donner un coup de main ? »

Les amis du bruns à qui il avait parlé se tournèrent de concert vers Sebastien Connwell qui, bouche-bée, observait Blaise avant de s'enflammer comme un arbre de noël, et de devenir aussi rouge qu'un _Expelliarmus_. Blaise resta un moment à jubiler devant ce qu'il venait de faire quand il tomba sur deux perles absinthes. Pas de jugement, ni de fatigue. Juste un amusement ingénue. Blaise fronça les sourcils quand la scène qui se jouait derrière lui le força à se retourner vers ses amis.

Hermione avait fini par se lever du banc et se tenait droite, devant un Zacharias Smith livide, qui l'entendait plus qu'il n'écoutait, déblatérer une suite de phrase toutes plus décousues les unes des autres, dites à une vitesse assez impressionnante, ayant manifestement pour but de lui rappeler quel genre d'homme il était. Le genre insignifiant, apparemment, si il arrivait bien à lire entre les lignes. Draco le premier se sortit du mutisme contemplatif de ses compères et attrapa le bras de Hermione avec autorité. Elle cessa de baragouiner et planta ses yeux dans ceux, rendus froid par la colère, de l'héritier Malefoy.

« Quoi ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il _est_ une marionnette juste bonne à se vider les couilles avant de s'endormir comme un égoïste égocentrique qui aime frotter son pubis sur des gargouilles.

\- C'est toi qui le dit, rétorqua son ami, pas bien sur d'avoir suivit l'insulte. Toujours est-il que c'est plus une information à partager dans l'intimité de ta chambre plutôt que dans celle de la Grande Salle.

\- Pff, y a trop pas d'intimité dans ma chambre, y a Pansy aussi. Oh, tu voudrais pas venir dormir dans notre chambre ? Ce serait super drôle, on aurait des pyjamas coordonnés et on pourrait chanter les _Spice Girls_ en mangeant des chips et en buvant de la tequila ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

\- Plutôt mourir, grogna-t-il en commençant à la traîner hors du réfectoire. Théo, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, tu me le revaudras !

\- Smith, c'est fini au fait, suivit la voix pétillante d'Hermione avant de se transformer en borborygmes haut perché. »

L'assistance, une fois débarrassée de l'héroïne, resta stoïque encore une seconde, puis deux, avant d'éclater en cacophonie bruyante, commentant et déformant la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Avec un dernier soupir, Théodore lança un sourire engageant à Penny qui, confuse, ne savait plus trop quoi faire, avant que son petit-ami ne l'embrasse délicatement et ne l'enlève de cette salle où le ragot faisait maintenant loi, au grand damn du corps pédagogique. En passant dans le hall d'entrée, ils purent toutefois entendre les rires de la Granger, mêlées aux plaintes du Malefoy.

« Mais je te _jure_ qu'il l'a cherché !

\- Je m'en fous, Hermione, cracha pour une énième fois son compagnon. Je m'en balance pas mal de ce que Smith a fait ou non pour mériter ça, tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta langue, tu vas encore te prendre un sermon par cette bigote de Potter !

\- Alors toi aussi tu penses qu'il a un vagin ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de contrôler son rire tandis qu'il la faisait entrer dans la salle commune des huitième années. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était vide, et il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander son accord avant de la traîner avec lui dans les quartiers de Serpentard, même si elle insistait pour pour caresser le chêne des tables d'études qui lui semblait si douce. Une fois près des canapé vert bouteille, il l'a fit tournoyer pour qu'elle se retrouve assise dedans, déclenchant un rire ravie chez la jeune femme. Une fois assise, elle l'observa, ses yeux miroitant d'amusement, tandis qu'elle fouilla un instant dans son sac pour en sortir la bouteille en plastique que lui avait vendu Ernie MacMillan plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Tu en veux ? Proposa-t-elle. »

Il l'attrapa en plissant les yeux avant de la renifler. Avec un air interrogatif, il tourna de nouveau ses pupilles vers elle. Cette dernière lui offrit un clin d'œil coquin avant de faire glisser les mots sur sa lange. _Ecstasy_. Il leva ses deux sourcils, surpris. Il savait que Hermione n'était pas nouvelle dans le monde des drogues dures elle avait commencé à en prendre avec eux après la fin de la guerre, mais toujours dans des situations festives, quand ils sortaient dans les boites de nuits de Londres, ou quand ils improvisaient des soirées dans les manoirs maintenant vides des enfants de Mangemort. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était possible de s'en procurer à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais réussit ce tour de passe-passe, les sorts du château contre la consommation de produits illicites avait tenu la drogue dure hors de ses murs, laissant tout même filtrer les drogues douces sous forme de plantes.

Draco hésita un moment avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas cours du reste de la journée. Il avala une grande goulée du liquide amer sous les applaudissements ravis de son amie extatique, et s'assit à côté d'elle, contemplant la bouteille en en attendant les effets.

« Pourquoi tu l'a dissoute ?

\- Pour que ce soit plus facile à transporter, gazouilla-t-elle innocemment en se nichant contre ses épaules musclées.

\- C'est comme ça que Mac a réussit à le faire rentrer ? Sous forme liquide ? »

Hermione, toute à sa défonce, gloussa contre son torse en laissant rêveusement glisser sa main sous sa chemise. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil en la regardant.

« Non, je lui ai donné deux trois trucs pour passer les barrières de protection. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis quand même un chouïa plus calée que McGonagall, question sorts de protection.

\- à cause de cette histoire de camping ? »

Il sentit Hermione se figer contre lui. Il soupira de manière imperceptible, sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre. Un changement de sujet, pur et simple, sans attardement sur cette vague histoire de camping, sans s'arrêter un instant sur les derniers moments où le Trio d'Or était encore. Comme il l'avait prédit, la jeune fille se redressa brusquement à côté de lui et lui lança un regard mutin.

« ça commence à faire effet ? »

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de se rendre compte que, effectivement, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il caressait sans y penser un plaid d'une douceur qui lui semblait inégalable. Il lança un regard rapide à travers la pièce et il lui sembla qu'il pouvait tout saisir de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, en oubliant bientôt la moitié à l'instant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un sourire immense étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers son amie. Leurs yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi semblables, ainsi, rongés par le noir de leurs pupilles tandit qu'elles s'étendaient à leur maximum, influencée par la drogue qui valsait dans leurs cerveaux.

« Wow, fit-il, tandis que des milliers, des millions, des milliards de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, toutes si claires et pourtant inaccessibles. »

Elle se prit à rire de manière incontrôlée, bientôt suivie par son compagnon avant qu'il ne secoue sa baguette pour enclencher une musique des années 80. Alors que _Disco Inferno_ des Trammps commençait, Hermione se jeta sur ses pieds, comme un clown sortant de sa boite, et commença à danser de manière incontrôlée. Draco la regarda et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une seconde fois. Elle tournait ses bras autour de sa tête sans vraiment prêter oreille à la musique, tandis que ses pieds sautillaient sur eux-même. Elle retira bientôt ses talons aiguilles et tendit ses mains vers son ami, les joues rouges par la joie et l'effort. Il la suivit sans demander son reste, se débarrassant de sa chemise et de ses chaussures avant de danser à côté d'elle, sans aucune honte, sans rythme, sans inhibition. Quand la musique changea pour laisser place à _Hooked on a feeling_ de BJ Thomas, ils se mirent à se balancer sur eux-mêmes en braillant les paroles comme des enfants, joyeux, juste ravis de pouvoir chanter en cœur et sans se préoccuper des on-dit.

« … _That you're in love with meeeeee_ , hurlèrent-t-ils tous les deux en chœur, les yeux fermés, avant de se laisser tomber par terre, le temps que la chanson ne se termine. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent des sourires immenses et ravis en se laissant tomber par terre, terrassés par l'effort physique. Puis, peu à peu, sur _Baby Blue_ de Badfinger, leurs sourires s'effacèrent, tandis que leurs regards restaient pétillants. Gardant toujours l'ombre d'un ricanement au coin des lèvres, ils se regardèrent très sérieusement. Les cheveux de Draco étaient désordonnés, des mèches gélifiées lui tombaient devant les yeux, venant chatouiller son nez aquilin. Ses joues albâtres avaient revêtu une chaste couleur rosée, tandis que ses lèvres fines restaient entrouvertes pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, soulevant son torse imberbe et puissant allongé sur le sol.

L'élastique qui avait pour mission de tenir ses cheveux était tombé au début de sa danse, si bien que sa tignasse à elle partait dans tous les sens,. Ses boucles cuivrées finissaient toute même par retomber élégamment de part et d'autre de son visage, juste une mèche jouant avec le souffle qui s'échappait de manière calme de ses lèvres pleines et rougeâtres. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur ses épaules, dénudées car les bretelles de son tee-shirt avaient finies par glisser, tandis que la cambrure de son bassin dessinait le début de sa chute de rein. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Avec un sourire coquin, elle se rapprocha de son visage, si près que leurs bouches s'effleurèrent presque, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, pétillants de joyeux et de désir. Ils restèrent une longue minute comme ça, respirant par le souffle de l'autre, tandis que leurs pressions sanguines se faisaient erratique, si près de l'autre que leurs parfums se mêlèrent. Un moment, Draco flancha. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers les lèvres rebondies de l'ex-Gryffondor tandis qu'il se mordit une seconde fois l'intérieur de la joue. Il allait s'approcher encore quand, grâce à une force insoupçonnée dans ses avants-bras, Hermione se redressa d'un coup et se mit en mouvement sans demander son reste. Draco resta un instant hébété, continuant à fixer l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, la femme qu'il allait embrasser reposait.

« Je vais prendre une douche, déclara la voix joueuse de celle-ci. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Il tourna rapidement son regard vers elle et vit qu'elle avait déjà commencé à enlever son haut et lui lançait un regard plus que suggestif, abordant un sourire, manifestement très fière de sa connerie. Elle laissa son débardeur choir à ses pieds avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain commune. Draco soupira avant de rouler sur le dos. Cette peste arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait, n'est-ce pas ? La drogue encore dans son organisme sembla se réveiller quand il entendit le son de l'eau coulant dans la salle d'eau. Imaginer le corps nu de son amie dans une pièce vaporeuse et humide finit de rigidifier son membre. Avec un sourire de contentement, il se débarrassa de son pantalon à même le sol avant de se diriger en caleçon uniquement vers la pièce humide. Il laissa tomber ce dernier vêtement près du reste des fringues de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle était comme il s'en souvenait. Un dos lisse, des hanches larges, finissant sur des fesses rebondies et fermes, tandis que deux jambes courtes mais gracieuses, venaient prendre le relais. Il sourit de manière grognarde avant de s'avancer avec elle sous la douche. Sans la prévenir, il lui attrapa le bras d'un geste autoritaire avant de la faire tourner vers lui. Elle glapit de surprise avant d'exploser de rire. D'une main ferme, il garda ses poignets prisonniers en hauteur, tandis que de l'autre, plus douce, il commença à caresser son intimité. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres humides, se laissant aller à ses doigts connaisseurs un instant avant de, brusquement, rouvrir les yeux, au fond des yeux une lueur féroce, bestiale. Elle balança sa tête en avant et ouvrit les hostilités en plantant profondément ses dents dans le cou de Draco.

* * *

Quand Blaise et Pansy entrèrent dans leur salle commune, ils arrêtèrent leur conversation en avisant Hermione assise sur le canapé, portant en tout et pour tout un ensemble noir de sous-vêtements, fumant une cigarette en écoutant _Bad, Bad Leroy Brown_ de Jim Croce, les yeux fermées pour apprécier plus en profondeur la chanson, sa tête dodelinant au rythme de la guitare. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Blaise se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé à côté de son amie avant d'attraper une cigarette du paquet reposant sur la table basse.

« Coucou, fit joyeusement Hermione en dégageant son profil de ses cheveux humides. Vous avez fait quoi de votre journée ?

\- On est allé à Pré-au-lard, boire un verre, raconta Pansy en apportant une carafe d'eau avant d'en servir un verre et de le tendre à son amie. Bois ça, tu vas encore râler contre ta déshydratation après. »

Elle lui offrit un doux sourire, profondément reconnaissante de ce geste avant de regarder ses deux amis qui avaient repris leur discussion comme si de rien n'était, Blaise jetant juste un plaid sur le corps quasiment nu de son amie. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle se lova dans le fond du canapé, son verre d'eau contre elle, les effets de la drogue se dissipant peu à peu pour la laisser à un grand calme, savourant la présence de ses amis. C'est à ce moment que Draco sortit de la salle de bain, finissant de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus, reluquant son torse et se dirigea vers son pantalon abandonné au milieu de la pièce avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

\- Juste de ton torse, ce serait chouette, plaisanta Blaise, tandis que Pansy se détourna en rosissant légèrement.

\- Imbéciles, soupira-t-il. »

Hermione lui lança un regard moqueur tandis que Blaise se désintéressait de Draco qui remontait déjà dans sa chambre en grommelant, emportant avec lui un verre d'eau que Pansy lui avait tendu sans commentaire.

« Au fait, tu dois connaître, toi, demanda le métis, Anthony Goldstein ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûre de remettre un visage sur le nom avant de hocher la tête.

« Grand, blond, pas méchant à regarder ?

\- Ouais, avec des yeux verts et l'air toujours égal. Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, il était avec nous dans l'Armée de Dumbeldore en Cinquième, acquiesça-t-elle. Il était aussi là à la Bataille Finale. Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a parlé aujourd'hui en cours. »

Les deux jeunes regardèrent leur ami, mais quand elles se rendirent compte que rien ne venait ensuite, elles se jetèrent un regard surpris. Hermione se pencha pour se servir un autre verre d'eau, tandis que Pansy fit claquer ses doigts devant les yeux lointains de son ami d'enfance qui sembla se réveiller d'un rêve en sursaut.

« Et donc ? À propos de Globubble ?

\- Goldstein, râla Blaise. Rien, c'est juste bizarre. Personne ne me parle d'habitude, à part vous et quelques autres idiots. Genre, personne vient me parler de façon _spontanée_. Pas les huitièmes en tout cas. »

Il se rembrunit, peu enclin à croiser les regards surpris de ses amies. Pansy hocha la tête, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir tandis que Hermione se tortillait à côté d'eux, mal à l'aise, pas vraiment touchée par leurs problèmes de popularité. C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour descendre, traînant avec lui une robe que la Granger reconnu immédiatement comme la sienne.

« Hé ! Pourquoi... »

Avant qu'elle n'ai eut à formuler une question correct, il lui balança le vêtement à la gueule avant d'aller s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il en sortit, vainqueur, avec une bouteille de vin rouge et quatre verres de vins qui dansaient autour de lui grâce à un sort.

« On a assez déprimé à l'intérieur pendant tout l'hiver, trancha-t-il en cachant la bouteille sous sa cape. On va picoler dehors, il fait beau, il fait pas trop froid et j'en ai marre d'être enfermé.

\- Tu disais pas ça y a vingt minutes, minauda Hermione en enfilant sa robe. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher un fou rire chez Blaise. Pansy, elle, resta un moment stoïque avant de soupirer avec élégance, attrapant sa délicate cape sombre.

« Puisque maintenant nous devons vivre parmi les roturiers, autant nous plier à leurs coutumes, j'imagine.

\- Les roturiers t'emmerdent, Parkinson, grinça la née-moldue dans son dos. Lâche l'air de princesse deux secondes et apprécie un putain de pique-nique. »

L'héritière haussa les épaules, peu encline à entrer dans cette conversation, l'ombre d'un sourire passant toutefois sur ses lèvres, contente d'avoir pu chasser la gêne qui était apparue plus tôt chez sa camarade. L'horloge du hall sonna six heures quand ils la dépassèrent, mais ils ne passèrent pas les grandes portes pour sortir dans le parc de Poudlard. À la place, ils continuèrent leur chemin un long moment, prenant moult couloirs afin d'enfin atteindre l'endroit qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent seuls et les murmures des autres élèves s'éteignirent alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer le long de l'Aile Est de Poudlard, marchant côte-à-côte, sans bruit, savourant le silence épais brisé uniquement par le bruit feutré de leurs pas légers sur la pierre. Draco s'arrêta devant une tapisserie représentant Poudlard de loin, et sortit sa baguette magique avant de tapoter deux fois légèrement contre le haut de la tourelle brodée sur le tissu. Un léger vent vint balayer le couloir, inattendu, tandis que la tapisserie se mit à se mouvoir légèrement, libérant une ouverture sur un coin d'herbe ensoleillé, donnant sur un lac extérieur, loin de la frénésie du Parc de Poudlard. Hermione respira une grande goulée d'air et s'apprêta à poser un pied dehors lorsqu'une voix tonitruante appela son prénom. Pantoise, elle se tourna vers le couloir qu'elle venait de traverser et vit Harry Potter s'avancer à grandes enjambées vers elle. Elle glapit tandis que le Gryffondor s'approchait à une vitesse dangereuse. En jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que ses amis étaient déjà en train de se marrer comme des baleines, et sans vraiment de considération pour eux, elle retira précipitamment ses bottes à talons pour les balancer sur Blaise.

« Et _merde_. »

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se mit à courir.

* * *

Harry Potter ne la rattrapa qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Elle se traînait par terre pour continuer à lui échapper, de grosses gouttes de sueur alourdissant son épaisse chevelure. Elle étendit son bras droit dans un râle mourant et tenta de s'agripper aux premiers escaliers qu'elle trouva mais à la place une paire de chaussures cirée lui fit face. Elle cligna des yeux devant la propreté des chaussures avant de tourner ses yeux miel qui ressemblaient à deux feintes vers le visage colérique de l'Élu.

« Dis, tu passes combien de temps par jour à les cirer, tes chaussures ? Parce que franchement, si c'est pas de l'application, je veux bien être damnée.

\- Tu vas être damnée quoiqu'il arrive, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation en l'attrapant par le bras pour la forcer à se relever. »

Avec une petite moue, elle finit pas hausser les épaules, signe très clair qu'elle s'en foutait pas mal d'où elle allait finir de toute façon. Elle se laissa asseoir sur les escaliers tandis que l'héritier de Gryffondor se plaçait à côté de lui, s'efforçant de reprendre son souffle. Il jeta un regard noir à celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie, et qui était pour le moment en train d'essayer de discipliner sa tignasse.

« Tu viens de t'enfuir en courant ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Que veux-tu, soupira-t-elle avec des airs de tragédienne, je suis une Serpentard, je ne confronte plus les problèmes, je les fuis comme la peste. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux auquel il répondit par un grognement, avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front. Hermione lui jeta un regard de coin. C'était étrange de se retrouver en sa compagnie alors qu'il était aussi calme. Dorénavant, leurs conversations n'étaient plus que des noms de poissons balancé à la figure et elle était surprise que Harry ne l'ai pas encore traité de gourgandine. Pour rester poli.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre la fuite, tout le monde sait très bien que je cours plus vite que toi, je suis sportif moi.

\- Et je suis fumeuse, mais les miracles existent, je devais au moins essayer. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu courrais vers moi comme un niffleur devant Gringotts ?

\- Ah oui, fit-il distraitement. »

Il remit ses lunettes de travers sur son nez et elle dû résister au réflexe de les remettre droite. Puis de se moquer. Elle soupira intérieurement. C'était _tellement dur_ de ne pas se moquer quand il avait ses lunettes de travers !

« Tu ne peux pas larguer Zacharias, et encore moins en public comme tu l'as fais, je veux que tu ailles le voir, que tu t'excuses et que tu le fasses en public.

\- Oui, je pend note. Je reviens vers toi plus tard avec ma réponse. »

Elle se leva, prête à partir, quand un bras puissant la rattrapa et la força brutalement à se rasseoir. _Fait chier_.

« C'est pas une demande, édulcora-t-il. On en a déjà parlé. Tu restes avec lui jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment.

\- Yeah, ben, tu sais, c'est ma vie, tout ça tout ça, donc non. Non. Je ne me remettrai pas avec Zach. C'est un imbécile doublé d'un pervers. Donc non. Je refuse de me remettre avec lui.

\- Je m'en fous, Hermione, s'agaça rapidement le jeune homme en devenant brusquement rouge. Je m'en contre balance de si tu l'aimes bien ou pas ! Tu te remets avec lui, ou tu veux vraiment que le monde sorcier se rende compte de combien tu es dépravée ?!

\- Tu sais, je suis plutôt convaincue qu'ils savent déjà que je suis pas exactement comblée par la monogamie. »

Il lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle se demanda rapidement si il n'était pas peut-être un peu tôt pour les sarcasmes. Mais elle se ravisa. C'était juste Harry qui ne comprenait rien à l'humour, ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute, non ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, ce que les gens pensaient d'elle ?

« Écoute moi bien... Commença-t-elle en prenant sa pose de première de la classe, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Sinon, l'interrompit-t-il sans la regarder, ils vont finir par poser des questions, et nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu refuses d'y répondre, donc tu veux vraiment revivre tout ça encore et encore ? »

Elle frisa, sa colonne vertébrale secouée par une sueur froide qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ramassa tant bien que mal sa dignité, se rendant compte à quel point les pierres du château étaient froides sous ses pieds nus, et lança un regard sombre à Celui-Qui-avait-Survecut-Et-Qui-Etait-Devenu-Un-Vrai-Con.

« Je ne suis plus avec Zacharias, articula-t-elle d'une voix pleine de promesses douloureuses. Je me trouverai quelqu'un pour le remplacer mais il est hors de question que je reste avec lui. »

Il l'observa un long moment sous ses lunettes, tandis qu'elle rejetait sa tignasse en arrière et qu'elle commençait à faire demi-tour avec des airs de mannequin, ses hanches accompagnant chaque mouvements de ses jambes. Il finit par mettre ses mains en porte-voix pour lui crier une dernière recommandation.

« Et fait-le taire surtout ! »

Elle secoua la main d'un air lointain, pas vraiment concernée, essayant de s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne change d'avis, agacée et fatiguée, imaginant avec envie le pique-nique alcoolique que ses amis devaient sûrement être en train de partager.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous pensez quoi d'Anthony ? Mais on le voit plus au prochain chapitre de toute façon. Et voyez, Harry ne fait pas crier des trucs dans cette fic, promis, il est traité comme tous les personnages ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Cordialement votre, Judee


End file.
